¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?
by Swich
Summary: Descubre Por que con una simple pregunta marca la vida de ambos personajes, de un hombre apático y solitario y de una niña impulsiva e inmadura/Dejen REVIEW!


**oLASSS! como estan mis queridos lectores y lectoras juajuajua aki yooo! de nuevo! jodiendoles la paciencia xDD bueno pues, este shot ¿es como decirlo? pues me salió en un momento de inspiración y locura y tambien dolor de cabeza que ni les cuento ¬¬ pero bueno espero que les guste a cada uno de ustedes y pues...merezca sus reviews jejjee Hasta luegooo!**

**PD: Discúlpenme si sale muy OOC prometo editarlo esta semana :D**

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo Único:<span>**

**_¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?_**

−Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei…

−Uhm…

− ¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?

− ¿A escribir?

−Si…me han dicho que usted es un gran escritor, como Jiraiya sama, solo que no lo hace público.

−Sakura-chan ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?

−No!...−hace un puchero –no es una mentira, Gai sensei me lo di…

−Así que Gai ¿eh?

−Se tapó la boca con ambas manos – ¿Pero no le diga eh?

−Bien…

− ¿Pero me podría enseñar?

− ¿A escribir? No soy muy bueno enseñando en ese aspecto – se rasca la nuca y arquea su único ojo.

_¿Cómo fue que te empecé a conocer de verdad? Quizás aquel día en el campo, cuando estabas leyendo tu Icha Icha, cuando yo ingenuamente me acerqué a ti, y te pregunté ¿Kakashi sensei me podría enseñar a escribir?_

_Fue aquel día cuando tenía unos cortos 14 años, cuando recién había empezado a razonar por mí misma, ¡Cuanto no sabía de este mundo!._

/

−Kakashi sensei!

− ¿Uhm?

−Publiqué mi primera historia…! Qué emoción!

−Que bueno Sakura-chan.

− ¿No te hago sentir feliz?

−Claro que si Sakura-chan, pero te falta mejorar.

−Lo sé, mejoraré.

−Eso espero.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando publiqué mi primera historia?... ¿Cuando estaba nerviosa?... ¿Cuando me diste ánimos y seguridad para hacerlo?... ¿Te acuerdas?_

.

.

.

−En el camino hay muchas piedras, pero no trates de poner más por tu propia cuenta.

−Si sensei, no me olvidaré de ese consejo.

−Qué bueno que me escuches Sakura-chan –se agacha a su estatura, arquea su ojo y le revuelve el cabello.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando me diste el primer consejo?...cuando empezaste abrirte para mí y solo para mí, ¿lo recuerdas?_

/

−Sensei! –una niña toca la puerta desesperadamente, toda empapada y llorosa.

−Abren la puerta − ¿Sakura? – el hombre solo tenía como ropa un pantalón beige, y el cabello tan desaliñado como siempre.

La niña se lanza contra el fornido cuerpo de su mentor y amigo

− ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta.

¡! Sensei! ¡! Mi papá! ¡! Acaba de fallecer! –Kakashi solo la abraza.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando tu solo fuiste capaz de calmar las penurias y destrozos que había en mi corazón?_

.

.

.

−Cuando era pequeño, vi a mi padre suicidarse, estaba destrozado y sin ningún consuelo, mi madre era la única en la cual yo me apoyaba para seguir con mi voluntad de fuego, sin embargo, ella falleció a los pocos meses de la muerte de mi padre, me quedé solo…entonces me inventé una finalidad, arruinarme la vida odiándome a mí mismo…

−Lo siento –la niña agacha el rostro…

−No te preocupes Sakura-chan –le arquea el ojo – eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, además, yo nunca te haré daño – le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro a la pequeña.

Sakura se sonroja –Yo tampoco le haré daño sensei.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando nos mentimos por primera vez? Como nos juramos amistad silenciosamente sin saber cómo acabaríamos los dos ¿Te acuerdas?_

.

.

.

− ¡Oye! ¿Por que hablas así de Kakashi sensei?

− ¿Yo? No sabes del pasado de ese tipo así que mejor ni opines.

¡Kakashi sensei no es malvado! es una persona buena, y siempre vela por los demás, ¡el nunca sería capaz de hacer daño!

Que niña tan ingenua, − habla en tono burlesco −no sabes lo que te espera.

No soy ingenua! Ustedes son los ingenuos al no saber nada de Kakashi sensei! – la niña se fue corriendo.

_Si hubiera sabido que esos tipos decían la verdad, nunca me hubiera acercado a ti, jamás, nunca me hubiera adentrado a una entrada sin salida._

.

.

.

Sakura aléjate de mí

Pe, pe pero sensei yo…

¡Vete!

_¿Te acuerdas cuando Naruto intervino en nuestra primera pelea? ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Kakashi sensei dijo que es malo que te acercaras tanto a él, dijo que no quería hacerte daño, pero yo pienso que está loco de remate, vas a ver que le haré entrar en razón Dattebayoo!

Arigatou Naruto-kun!

De nada Sakura-chan.

_De haber sabido que sufriría, de haber sabido que las peleas seguirían, de haber sabido que desde ese momento me tratarías con indiferencia, tu maldita indiferencia, esa que tanto daño me hace hasta ahora._

− ¿Kakashi sensei?

Uhm…

− ¿Podría enseñarme a escribir?

Ya lo sabes, para que me lo preguntas.

Lo siento sensei…

−…−.

.

.

.

_Después de ese acontecimiento te empecé a ver poco, demasiado poco, solo hablábamos media hora o máximo dos, antes nos quedábamos un día conversando o a veces te quedabas en mi casa para almorzar y pasar todo el día, juntos, cuando venías de misión._

_Nunca pensé que todo mi martirio comenzaría con un simple "¿me podría enseñar a escribir?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Pero llegó un día en que me sentí cansada, extenuada y hostigada, toqué la descolorida puerta del departamento donde tú residías. _

_El sonido de la puerta sonaba dos, tres veces pero tú no abrías, hasta que en el cuarto golpe abriste la puerta y te encontré ojeroso, habías bajado inevitablemente de peso, me sorprendí por tu aspecto pero lo dejé pasar por que yo venía a otra cosa, venía a arreglar las cosas o a cortarlas de raíz._

Me cansé…

Ni siquiera te dignaste a hacerme pasar.

−Estoy harta de que me trates con indiferencia, tienes que darte por enterado que mi mundo no jira alrededor de tu persona…

Tú solo me observabas.

−No sé como lo tomes esto pero te lo digo de frente…!Vete a la mierda!

_Te cruzaste de brazos y te apoyaste en el marco de la puerta, sabías que te iba a dar un discurso de tres horas, por lo que solo alzaste una ceja, en ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de que te burlabas de mí._

_Cuando terminé de descargar todo la ira contenida que tenía por dentro, te reincorporaste y solo me dijiste…_

− ¿Eso es todo?

…Con altanería…

_Me enteré que nada de esto te había afectado y la única víctima aquí era yo…_

−Sakura…− negó con la cabeza – veo que todavía no has madurado lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que estaba jugando contigo…

_Me quedé paralizada._

Kakashi rió satisfecho, pasó una mano sobre su cabello plateado, ya que se encontraba sin bandana.

−Te acercaste sola a la boca del lobo, irónicamente te seguí el juego, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba esto…y bueno…−alzó los hombros – aquí te tienes, haciendo el ridículo frente a mí.

Me sentía tan pequeña en ese entonces, me había quedado sin palabras y no sabía cómo defenderme.

Imágenes del equipo siete empezaron a surcar mi mente, aquella persona en definitiva no era el que había conocido en el campo, no, el no era el despreocupado, pervertido y abusivo sensei, el era un mounstro.

−Dicen por ahí…− pausó y me miró directamente a los ojos – Que al pasar los años nunca llegarás a conocer a la persona, pues aquí me tienes –se ofreció levantando sus brazos− la persona que nunca llegarás a conocer.

Me quedé impactada por las certeras palabras que pronunció el hombre parado frente a mí, me sentí la persona más desdichada del mundo, veía en él las mismas virtudes que veía en mi padre, pero no sé qué ocurrió en él, no lo sé.

Volteé y empecé a correr calle abajo, llorando a mares, Ino me recibió en su casa, menos mal que se encontraba dos cuadras después del hogar de mi sensei.

.

.

.

Esto fue una experiencia de vida que procuraré que nunca más ocurra, aprendí muchas cosas nuevas de este señor, al pasar los años…nunca terminas de conocer a la persona, pues bien, tenías razón, nunca terminaré de conocer a nadie….

Todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si yo, ingenuamente, no me hubiera acercado a ti…

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno publicó este libro, de la cual Kakashi Hatake se había convertido en su silencioso lector.

El hombre peli plateado cerró el libro de golpe recordando como terminó él cuando pelearon ese día.

Se recargó en la puerta y se pasó ambas manos por su cabellera plateada, la situación con ella había llegado a su punto de quiebre, no quería que pasara así, pero en fin, el experimentaba con ella lo que nunca pudo experimentar con Rin…amor…un amor que podía llegar enfermizo si seguían viéndose, las reglas y restricciones para con ellos dos, no se podría dar, para el bien de ambos esto tenía que acabar así…

Por que Tsunade-sama no dejaría que la relación se dé.

Por que la gente humillaría a la joven por su causa

Y tanto ella como él…maldecían aquel día en que una simple pregunta marcó el destino de ambos

−_Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei…_

−_Uhm…_

− _¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?_

Fin…

* * *

><p><strong>Dejenme REVIEWS estaría muy agradecida xDD<strong>


End file.
